Magic of Water
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Pandora opened a box, one that draws two worlds back together after ten years in one, and over a hundred in another. Fates begin to entwine in manners unexpected. (Pandora is Luna's mother and will be the forth character tag once she gets a tag.) (editing)
1. 0:1 - Watery Rifts

**_Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Harry Potter. This is a sequel to my fic Magic of Air, which is only seven chapters long. The ages of all characters in AtLA are one year less for this crossover._**

 **MAGIC OF WATER: Chapter 1 ~ Watery Rifts**

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, staring out the window of his office, his arms tucked behind his back. He found himself in a dilemma nearly ten years after the event of the Potter's death. Many didn't remember the fact the Potter's had a second child, that Harry had a twin. Everybody simply focused on the child who became a hero, but then again, almost nobody knew there were two children.

"How did this happen?"

He thought he was speaking to nobody, and yet Snape's voice broke the silence. "While you hid Mr. Evan's research in the room of requirement, you didn't expect an inquisitive Ravenclaw to find the research and start delving into it herself. I don't know what is more disappointing, the fact Pandora lived up to the myth by opening up rifts to the other world, or that she left her husband and daughter."

"Is she dead?" Dumbledore turned to the man. "Is that bright mind really dead?"

"From the looks of it, yes. Or at least that is what I could pry out of her. Apparently, her continuation of Mr. Evan's research is now in the ministry of magic. The only reason we know is because the investigation led to that world, and questions are coming up. Including what happened to her, they are now curious to know what happened to Finley."

"Ah. Harry's twin. Time passes differently over there than it does here, so I have no clue if Finley is even alive. There is no possible way that Finley could be alive, as I believe you said it seems like a hundred years has passed."

"Yes, a hundred years has passed roughly." Severus took a deep breath. "I know that the prophesy, the other one that the ministry informed us of said that Finley had a great destiny from where his mother came from, but did you really have to send him back?"

"I did. I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like some kind of spirit was guiding me. There was something special about Harry's twin."

"So in other words both are special in their own way?" Severus took a deep breath. "You're lucky that prophesy is protecting you from litigation regarding Finley."

"I know."

 **.o0o.**

Pandora found the items at a young age. Lily Evans had told her to leave the items alone, and yet she couldn't help but feel drawn, as if a voice was telling her that she needed to do something. Thus, she created her own rift not expecting others between the two worlds to open up. The young witch stepped out into a world of ice, just in time to see a bright light appear in the sky, shooting up high.

And, she heard the voice.

" _Thank you for hearing the call. This avatar is not just of one world, but two, and the fate of both hangs in the balance. Had you not opened the rift, then in some time he would have tried again. He's been here before, you know. Voldemort._ "

" _Voldemort is dead though, is he not._ "

" _Voldemort exists as a spirit, and refuses to rest in the spiritual world. He contaminated his spirit by splitting it. He's a cursed one, for killing purposefully, thus rendering his soul asunder. It is a complicated thing. Aang is young, but he needs a guide. You were always attuned to Lily, the child of the traveler, as you to have wind based powers. Your daughters is a tad different, yet undiscovered._ "

" _I miss Lily. She was the only one who seemed to understand. That, and Severus Snape. Nobody understands Severus. Is Lily really dead?_ "

" _I'm sorry dear child, but she has been dead for ten of your years, and a hundred and ten of ours._ "

" _Time passes differently between the two worlds?_ "

" _No more does it. Now that the rifts have been open, time passes the same. This child has a broken heart._ "

" _He does?_ "

 **.o0o.**

The vision Pandora saw involved a small child, one that looked much like Harry, but instead of green eyes the child had blue. The child was ever so alone, but also arrived in the world a year to the date that the other avatar died. There had been worry that the child would not come, that the cycle had ended. Said child however passed the test, and was taken to the temples to be trained to use wind abilities. They decided to tell him at a young age, because they had a vision, that he was the Avatar.

"The Avatar can have no family."

Aang, as he was known here, broke. He had long wanted to find out who his family was, as there was a missing hole as if there was a missing half, and yet his parents were not there to stop those from the temple from taking him. In truth, chances are Lily wouldn't have stopped them, as the Avatar possession was important. It was a world unto its own, a strange place.

The child decided then to run, hurt that the monks who raised him couldn't be family, and yet they knew something the boy didn't. The Fire Nation was going to wipe out an entire race, his race. He fought through the storm on his strange creature that Pandora had no name for, before he became scared, and froze himself. She then had vision of a girl breaking the ice, heralding the return of the Avatar.

 **.o0o.**

" _Why tell me this?_ "

" _You are still connected to the rift, but it is fading. Follow that instinct of yours, the canny knack to understand the unknown. It's a rare gift among you…_ " The voice began to fade. "… _wizards … and … witches._ "

Pandora took a deep breath, wondering what kind of journey she would be going on, hoping one day to be reunited with her daughter.


	2. 1:1 - Frozen Valentine Heart

**MAGIC OF WATER (Part 1.1) ~ Frozen Valentine Heart**

Pandora loved Valentine's day.

She loved the smell of the beautiful flowers, but also the way the taste of chocolate melted on her tongue. The day was romantic, though her husband wasn't apt to ever remember the day, let alone be romantic with her. Instead, Luna remembered as the day was the day after her birthday, always giving her mother a gift on Valentine's day. The beautiful child loved the fact she could give her mother a gift the day after her mother gave her one, but Pandora swore Luna was an angel on earth.

The fact Valentine's day was her favorite day of the year, Pandora didn't stop her work, knowing full well that Xenophilius wouldn't remember. Their relationship was odd, as Xenophilius may as well not have been there, with the way he stared off or went off on eccentric tangents. They were best friends during their school years, so it only felt natural they should marry, as there was no other person who could understand her.

She sat in the middle of her books, her pale blonde hair cascading around her shoulders as she looked over the research put together by the father of one Lily Evans, who had long since left the world. Her fingers traced the lines of text, absorbing the information as her experiment ticked away, the magic which would lead one into this beautiful world Lily came from not quite yet figured out.

Pandora heard the door crack open, and looked up, a smile on her face knowing that Luna had finished making her present for her mother, and was heading down the stairs to the basement where the matron of the Lovegood family worked. Her eyes twinkled, until out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something going wrong. Her beautiful, lilting voice called out her daughter's name, before everything exploded around her.

One might say Pandora's life passed before her eyes, but instead she found all of her memories and knowledge shattering to a million pieces, something which was not ideal for a Ravenclaw.

Specifically, she found herself pulled much in the same way one felt a pulling feeling in apparition, or a portkey, and a few of her memories felt like they were pulled out as she was pulled into an abyss. The next thing she knew, she was falling through icy cold air, her fingers reaching for the last of her memories, only for her body to hit the ground hard, her head smashing against something, making the other memories fly away.

Except for the words "Pandora" and "Luna", but also her sense of vocabulary.

Pandora lay there, staring up at an icy blue as cold seeped in through her robes. It was the kind of icy cold one felt when snow soaked into ones clothes, but for some reason her mind jumped to another word. " _Blood?_ "

Or at least what she knew to be blood. She only had a sense of her vocabulary. Her robes not being the best clothes to find oneself in, at least not in this kind of weather. Pandora's head jerked, and a gurgling sound escaped her lips as her eyes rolled. Drool escaped her mouth, and suddenly she felt "infantile", or being in the state she was as weak as a baby. Tears welled in her eyes, as she felt so helpless, and so alone.

She heard the crunching of snow, as footsteps approached her. Above her, she saw persons with dark hair and dark skin, but the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't understand a word they were saying, yet they seemed completely concerned for her wellbeing. Her eyes also noted the strange clothing they wore, as it was blue like the sky.

In fact, Pandora realized her head was spinning, her stomach queasy. Somehow, she knew that something was missing, and a panic set in, as she suddenly started wanting her baby. Tears fell from her eyes as the cold froze her body stiffly. One man lifted her up gently, carrying her so that her head lolled limply, her entire body unable to move on its own. It wasn't a matter of her body not being able to, but that her mind wasn't able to.

All around her was a field of ice, with icy mountains all around. She could feel the man's muscles as she rested against the man's chest, his body warm and helping part of her to warm up. She couldn't make sense at all regarding what the people talking were saying. However, she saw a woman who was beautiful, her eyes blue like the others.

This woman carried with her a small boy, who looked at Pandora with a frown, not at all sure of the stranger. Pandora was sure that the woman called the boy Pandora as the man continued to carry her to who knows well, but she also didn't know if they could be trusted. A gurgling sound came from her mouth, her head lolling. She was in a state where someone could easily take advantage of her.

She found herself placed into a boat, watching as the woman and a man went into another boat, leaving her alone with two men. She was terrified, the sound of the ocean cascading around her. Sadly, her fear got the better of her, and she lost her bladder control. Tears escaped her lips, knowing that the sensation felt warm, but it was completely embarrassing.

The man seemed disappointed in this action, and said as much to his companion. However, eventually the boats came to another ice place and the man lifted her up again. Her head continued to loll, and she could see upside down houses as the people of the small village, for that's what it was, chattered among themselves about her strange appearance.

The person carried her into one of these strange ice houses, and they set her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the boy named Sokka come over, curious and looking at her as if she were some kind of animal at a zoo, yet she couldn't blame his curiosity. She in fact was wanting to know who she was.

 _Note – As I started writing this chapter, I decided to pair Pandora up with Bato simply because it works._


	3. 1:2 - Woman on Ice

_Note: There is still no character tag for Pandora!_

 **MAGIC OF WATER (Part 1.2) ~ Woman on the Ice**

Bato let out a deep sigh. The stranger was, in all honesty beautiful, almost as if the spirit world decided to expel one of the spirits known for helping the earth folk out, yet he said nothing to Kanna or Kya, as they might chide him for saying such things. Of course, he said nothing to Hakoda, who would tease him mercifully, particularly due to the fact Bato had yet to set his eyes on any of the Water Tribe females to this point, and he had fallen for a spirit whose skin was as white as snow, and whose hair was like the sun. Her eyes were like the imported silver one of the tribe members brought back from the outside world, during a time when they could connect with the outside world.

And yet, despite being a spirit, the woman seemed human. Not only was her body weak, and she needed carrying, she became physically ill. Thus, he needed to say something about his suspicions to Kanna and Kya as they were treating her. "What I don't understand is how a spirit would end up in such a condition? Aren't they stronger than this?"

Kanna eyed her, a smirk on her face. "A spirit huh? Well, I think if she is a spirit taken on human form, the body is new to her, but she's been stripped of everything that makes her a spirit."

"Why would you think she's a spirit Bato?" Kya looked at him, quite curious.

"Well, she is wearing clothing nobody would wear around here. It is so thin."

"Yes. Well, we are going to need to warm her and clean her, but that means stripping her. So if you don't mind."

"Yes. Let us know if you need us to fetch anything."

Bato left and found himself leaning against the outside of the building, his arms crossed. Hakado clapped him on the shoulder. "Is it just me, or did you manage to fall head over heals for someone? Does this mean maybe my next child will have a play mate?"

"Now what would make you think that Hakado?"

"Well, she is pretty and exotic, and yet none of the girls here have caught your eye."

"Yes, well, you're also suggesting I would take advantage of someone who is not well." He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen inside, or for some kind of order for the men to go out hunting. Eventually, the elder of their village came out.

"Our guest is sleeping."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Simply put, her body is weak. We'll put her on a broth, and see if this perks up her energy. I'll let you know when she's awake."

Bato sighed, as Hakado tugged him away. A few days later, the young woman who looked like a beautiful spirit was awake, and he followed Hakado into the igloo. Even though she was no longer dressed in the light clothing, he found her beautiful in their traditional clothing as well, but said nothing. Hakado spoke. "Do you know how you got here?"

The woman stared, confused. She then spoke in a language they didn't understand. Everyone looked at each other before Hakado lifted his hand to his chest, giving her his name. "What is yours?"

She should have replied, yet shook her head. Hakado pointed again to himself, giving the names of his wife, his mother and Bato. "He's the one who rescued you, and alerted the rest of the village to your presence."

The female pointed at each, saying their names. Hakado pointed at her. "You?"

The woman shook her head.

"A spirit stripped of everything. Her power, her memories, her ability to speak the same as us."

"Yes, but don't the spirits speak the same tongue as us?" Hakado turned.

"Some say there is a different language."

"Hakado's wife spoke. "Yes, but why let her keep that, but take everything else?"

"To make things difficult for her."

"A punishment?"

"Punishment? No, for they've made her meek like a child, almost as if she's to learn of the world, as if the spirit world wants to learn. Perhaps the spirit world is trying to return balance since the Avatar is gone, by bringing someone to better understand what kind of position she is in."

The old woman narrowed her eyes. "As far as anyone is concerned though, she is a human fleeing the Fire Nation. Have the men patrol, hoping that they've left because their slave is dead.'

"A bit late. Word has spread of the spirit through the village, though I can tell the adults to keep it a secret and hush the children. Are you sure we shouldn't tell her, once she learns our language."

"I suggest everyone explaining her away as your sickly sister, which in turn explains the odd coloring."

"I don't know how well that will go over, but having a spirit even in human form, that will bring luck?"

"She can't do anything against the Fire Nation, not in this state. Despite this, we should protect her. The spirits will curse us if we do not."

"I think we should let her know, once she speaks our tongue." Everyone looked at the chief's wife. "I think she can best experience and decide what life experiences as a human she is to experience if she knows, but we'll also tell her – no, warn her about the Fire Nation."

"But we must still keep this a secret. If they Fire Nation comes, we'll need a place of hiding." Hakudo took a deep breath, before turning to Bato and coming up with a place they could hide someone, yet this was not easy as there was no true structures near the village which wouldn't be noticed, and yet they finally decided on a hill and decided to build and igloo that would be concealed by snow with ease.


End file.
